Black RX
"I am the child of the Sun! Kamen Rider Black...RX!" Bio Five years after the defeat of Golgom, Kotaro was abducted into the interstellar mothership of the Crisis Empire. Knowledgeable of his identity as Kamen Rider Black, the organization make Kotaro an offer him to join them. Kotaro refused so the Empire jettisoned him into space.With his Kingstone damaged, he floated aimlessly through space. However, the sun's radiation altered his Kingstone and he miraculously survived entry into Earth's atmosphere. Upon his rebirth, Kotaro learned he had evolved into Kamen Rider Black RX. With his new powers and vehicles, he battled the Crisis Empire and thwarted their plans to take over Earth. Moves *A: Voltech Shoot (Form change to Roborider) *← or → + A: Gel-form Attack (Form change to Biorider) *A (Mid-jump) RX Drop Kick *L+A: RevolCrash *Black RX & Black Team Special Move,Press L+A Near Black to use Double Special Move Forms RoboRider-''' Known as the Prince of Sadness and Prince of Flames, Robo Rider is RX's armored form manifested through sorrow for the love of humanity. In this form, RX's armor becomes bulky and more robotic-like, with black and orange coloring as his insign becomes a "R2" and his Sunriser resembles a gearbox. Though lacking agility and speed, Robo Rider makes it up in not only enhanced strength and defense but his '''Robo Form skin allows him to absorb heat energy to utilize. His signature weapon is the Voltech Shooter pistol BioRider-''' Known as the Nature Prince and Prince of Anger, is RX's highspeed form manifested through rage. In this form, RX's armor becomes much sleeker, blue and silver all over with his insigna changed to R3 and his Sunriser belt resembles a single Kingstone belt. Though having a weaker defense, Bio Rider makes it up with enhanced speed and the ability to transform into gel for escaping traps or attacking enemies while not getting hurt in the process. His weapon is the unbreakable sword, '''Bio Blade. Quotes Stage 1: Black RX vs General Shadow Before the battle Shadow: You’re the one who became Shadow’s opponent, a Kamen Rider… Shadow: Displeasingly, you aren’t my longtime rival, so we won’t get along well. Black RX: I’m the child of the Sun… Black RX: Kamen Rider Black RX! Black RX: Come, I’ll become your opponent! After the battle ''' Shadow: I knew it, in spite of your victory… This result is following the fortune telling… Black RX: What are you planning?! Tell me! Shadow: Fu, fu, fu… This is merely a game… Shadow: You Kamen Riders and evil organizations… Shadow: Are in a game for survival!! '''Stage 2: Black RX vs Doras Before the battle Neo Life Form: Defeating you is my victory condition in this game, isn’t it…? Black RX: You’ll defeat us? I don’t think that will happen easily… Neo Life Form: When I kill you all, I’ll be the strongest. Black RX: I’m sorry, but you won’t beat me… Black RX: I still have many people to protect!! After the battle Neo Life Form: Uhh… I…. I’ve lost…? Neo Life Form: No way… I… I still can continue! I don’t want to go back home…! Neo Life Form: I’m the ultimate life form!! JUDA!! Black RX: Even a young life form like this one, this is similar to… Black RX: Unforgivable, Judah!! Stage 3: Black RX vs Apollogeist Before the battle Apollogeist: I am Apollogeist. I was tired of waiting, Rider! Apollogeist: I’m the number one commander of GOD’s secret police, Apollogeist: I’ll give you all your judgment and I’ll grasp the world!! Black RX: I’ll… no, We will protect this world! Black RX: I’m the child of the sun…! Black RX: Kamen Rider Black RX! After the battle Apollogeist: It’s a shame to lose here… Apollogeist: But you appear to be warriors fighting for your ambitions. Black: Just, who is Judah?! Black: No, why are you following his orders?! Apollogeist: He’s merely a scientist… Apollogeist: He exists in a time that hasn’t come to pass yet… Apollogeist: So, everyone chose to follow his rule. Black: Rule…? Apollogeist: We come here out of our own will… until every Rider is defeated, the organizations will continue… Apollogeist: To create a future where the Kamen Riders disappear! Apollogeist: Sorry, I’ve said too much. From now on, it’s your mission. Stage 4: Black RX vs Shadow Moon Before the battle Shadowmoon: As I expected, you and me are seemingly destined to fight. RX. Black RX: You and I. We both died once and resurrected… The hatred that exists between us will never destroy our friendship! I believe in that. Shadowmoon: Inside my heart, there’s only hatred for you… Let’s go, RX! Black RX: Urgh… Why can’t we escape from this endless repeating battle!! After the battle Shadowmoon: It seems like our final match will be postponed. I’ll be waiting for you in our original world, RX. Black RX: I’ll certainly never give up…! One day, with these hands, I’ll save you!! Shadowmoon: Don’t underestimate Juda’s power. Shadowmoon: That guy isn’t just a scientist… Black RX: Juda’s power? What do you mean? Nobuhiko!! Stage 5: Black RX vs Judah Before the battle Judah: Welcome, Mr. Kamen Riders… Judah: I’m the one who invited you to this place, Judah. Judah: I thank you for hurrying to here… Judah: Just as planned, you’ll all disappear. Black RX: We’ll never let you accomplish your goals! Judah: Your existences are all big junction points for history. Judah: What would happen if all of you disappeared at once…!? Judah: I didn’t know the answer to that… Not knowing was intolerable! Black RX: For something like that, you lured us Riders, alongside Nobuhiko and the others?! Judah: Yes, he made a fine tool for this experiment. Judah: Only a little bit more, it was fun facing each other, right? Black RX: Calling them mere tools, unforgivable…! Black RX: From now on, I won’t let you have your way! Judah: … In the past, I was involved in a temporal crime. Judah: A man appeared calling himself part of the “Time Police”, Judah: I wanted to obtain the technology to cross time. Judah: I just needed a single glimpse to understand that technology! Judah: Do you understand the meaning of this? Judah: Maybe if you saw it you could understand? Judah: I obtained this due to that person! Judah: From now on, Riders, you’ll be tormented by the power of the evil organizations! Trivia *Black RX was actually the first Kamen Rider series brought to America. It was retitled as "Saban's Masked Rider" and completed a full season... but it really rubs a sore spot with RX if you mention it to his face. Gallery 1311432963816.jpg|"At that time a miraculous thing occured" voltech.png|Voltech Shooter gel.png|Gel attack revolcane.png|"Your actions are unforgivable! Revolcane!" External Links *Official Game Bio (Generation 1) *Official Game Bio (Generation 2) Category:Riders Category:Riders